Daisy
Daisy is the healer of The Eagles pack. She is bright white, with one black ear, a black paw, a black tipped tail, and a white hair-tuft. She wears a necklace around her neck with the teardrop bottle containing the healing drops. Plot appearances The Beggining of an End She is seen at the start of the episode talking with Fizz, and being at a loss on what to say about her visitation by The Dark One. The Calm after the Storm Daisy is seen in the cave with Fizz and Thunder, and informs them that Storm isn't dead. She then proceeds to use one of her Healing drops on him to ensure he doesn't die. She is also seen later in the episode offering to clean Heather up before she is taken to be buried, to which Fizz gently refuses. Descent Amongst the Ranks She is not seen in this episode, but mentioned by name as Thunder says she will care for Storm on that day. Eagle Down She is seen towards the end of the episode, and is shocked by the state of Robin when brought back to camp. She tries to offer him a healing drop, but he refuses and shortly afterwards dies. Daisy then has the unenviable task of informing his distraught parents, Oak and Rose. Moving On Daisy enters the scene after Fizz was yelled at by an upset Midnight. She gives Fizz the news on the casualties and reports that apart from Robin, no pack member suffered heavy injuries in the fight with the Hawks. According to her, Dusk was the one who had the most serious wounds and lost the most blood, so that Daisy felt obligated to give her an opiate poppy for pain relief, to which Dusk reacted very heavily. She takes Fizz to see the doped out Dusk. After their short visit, Daisy asks Fizz if the whole stress is getting to her, to which Fizz reactes by asking if her pack is losing faith in her. Seemingly shocked, Daisy negates and wants to know why Fizz is doubting herself. Fizz then reveals that she feels responsible for Heathers and Robins death. Daisy tries to comfort her by telling her that what she did was right and that the death could not be prevented. When Fizz claims that she should have known about the danger after Dark One's warning, Daisy reminds her that the Dark One also stated that Fizz couldn't change it and that his motives for visiting Fizz in her dreams can not be ascertained for the 'Dark One moves to his own music'. Further, she claims that sending out the patrol which led to Robins death, was not a mistake, because otherwise, the Eagles would know nothing about their enemies. Lastly, Fizz ponders over whether her dead sister Primrose would be a better alpha, only to be reminded by Daisy that Fizz survived the illness that took her sisters life, which proves that she is more of a fighter. Moved by her words, Fizz confesses that she wouldn't have gotten this far if it weren't for Daisy. Daisy then takes Fizz to see Storm. Family None known (as of descent amongst the ranks) Voice actors Current whattheheckshotstuff1 Past horsecrazz Trivia - She was trained as a pup to become a hunter, but after seeing the previous healer save the Alpha (at that time, Moon) from a devistating disease, she decided to change her training - In The Beggining of an End, she is seen with a purple tint over her eyelids, but as of The Calm after the Storm, she is seen without any such colouring on her eyes